One More Chance
by Sorensen
Summary: Naruto is reincarnated and remembers everything. People are him are all the same and only one other remembers the past. SASUNARU
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Naruto, I own nothing except for the volumes of the show, and what's included in shounen jump every month.  
**Rating: **Err…over Pg-13 but under R for the moment.  
**Pairings:** Sasunaru.

"It's amazing how incredibly the same and different they were."   
**Kakashi**

"The top and the bottom yet somehow they always were best together in the middle."  
**Iruka**

"Some could see it. Others couldn't. They were together what everyone wishes they were."  
**Sakura**

SASUNARSASUNARSASUNARUSASUNARU

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the strongest ninja's this village had ever seen. When the two were together, and they weren't fighting against each other, nobody stood a chance."

"Then how'd they die Iruka-sensei?" A short blonde haired boy asked from the back. Hair untamable, and eyes the color of the sky, revealing everything and nothing when you looked in them.

Iruka looked like he knew something he wasn't supposed to tell. You could rather tell the answer he was about to give wasn't what he really, what he was supposed to tell you.

"Uchiha Sasuke died as he lived. Bravely. Uzumaki Naruto died as he lived. Alone. Sasuke died protecting Naruto in Naruto's arms. Naruto was enraged with the death of his…partner, and used his…powers to defeat those ninja's, which were attacking the village. Naruto died shortly after he killed the last of the ninjas."

What Iruka has chosen not to say in the end was that Naruto and Sasuke had been lovers, and Naruto the nine-tailed demon fox. More importantly, he let them believe Naruto had been killed fighting the enemy, and in most manners of speaking – he had. Naruto survived the fight. He lived for about a week without Sasuke before he finally found a way to die himself. The true way of his death was unknown to all, he was just found at Sasuke's grave, dead. Those who Naruto had an idea though. He just simply stopped. Stopped living.

Iruka looked at the group before him again. They were older this time. However, their lives were no easier then before. It was hard watching the reincarnated group, knowing they had too much left to suffer through. Iruka could only watch Naruto grow up again, still an orphan, and still alone. Fate had not been any easier on Naruto this time around. He could only hope that Sasuke had been reincarnated as well after all, because Kami knew Naruto needed him. He hoped that Sasuke might even bring a certain white haired ninja with him when he came. Because Kami knew, Iruka missed him. It was then he realized, he was still supposed to be teaching the class!

"Naruto was particularly good at transformation techniques, oddly, the harder the technique, the easier it was for Naruto to do it. Does anyone know how to do one?"

'I wonder when Naruto will remember. Or if he even will. For my own sake, I hope he does. For his own though, I hope he doesn't. Just don't let him do it alone if he does.'

SASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARU

It was later that day that Naruto knocked on Iruka's door. Iruka had a sense of foreboding, and it was right.

"Am I named after Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, aren't I?"

"...Hai."

"And you really are Iruka-sensei, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Can we go for ramen now?"

"You know Naruto I was beginning to wonder why even though I make the same amount of money I did then I had a lot more of it. Now I remember why. Hai, let's go."

SASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARU

It was three bowls of ramen (for Naruto) and an hour and a half later that they spoke again.

"What do you remember Naruto?"

"At the moment, not much. I'd had glimpses before today, but when you talked about me, I knew it really had happened. It's not fair, I never did get made Hokage."

"No, but you were happy. Before…"

"Before I killed myself? I remember that pain. That I remember. But…Sasuke, I don't remember him at all."

It was then that a raven haired ninja walked in the shop. His hair was longer then the average male's, but it wasn't length by far.

"Iruka, I take that back."

SASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARU

"This is your new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Iruka said.

"I think that pink haired girl in the back has a big forehead." And with that, he took a seat. Iruka up front was shaking his head, but a small smirk peeked through.

'Same old Sasuke.'

Every girl in the class had tried to shove the person sitting next to them out of their seat. The girl Sasuke had actually insulted earlier was where Sasuke actually ended up sitting.

"I'm Sakura." She introduced herself eagerly; apparently not caring at all at Sasuke's only spoken words so far had been in fact to insult her. Sasuke, being himself, just ignored her. He sat watching when Iruka began teaching class, explaining another technique to them all. He realized that he'd known this particular Jutsu for awhile, he allowed his eyes to wander. 

Most everyone was paying attention, although the girls kept looking back at him. Though there was one other kid who looked almost as bored, and like he'd been through this all before and was merely amusing the sensei by being here. It was when he looked over that they locked eyes and something happened.

"Naruto, you dobe. If you make us late again you will be target practice tonight."

"Like you could or would hit me Sasuke!"

"It wouldn't take much encouragement at the moment!"

Sasuke shook his head. 'What the hell was that?' He looked back over at the blonde again; he was the same as the Naruto boy in his dream. When their eyes met again there almost seemed to be a flash of recognition in his eyes, but when he looked again, it was gone. He had to find out more about this kid.

"Hey Sakura, who's the blonde kid over there?" He asked, watching as Sakura looked over his shoulder at where Sasuke was looking.

"Oh that's Naruto. I'd ignore him if I were you. He causes nothing but trouble."

A wave of anger found itself rolling through Sasuke. He felt angry with a girl for saying something about a kid he didn't even know. It was almost…protective.

'Why am I having these feelings?'

However, over the next few weeks, it was like a battle between Sasuke and Naruto on who would shock the village more. Sasuke and Naruto competed for the best ninja in class, and Sasuke saw none of what people had originally said about Naruto. 

It was one day at Iruka's that things would finally be set on course for the future.

Contact Author 


	2. Part 2

"Have you been remembering more with Sasuke here?"  
  
"Yeah. Demo, there's still some blank spots."  
  
"Maybe that's.good. I wish I could forget some things."  
  
"Miss Kakashi, ne?"  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
Naruto laughed while replying; "Hai, unfortunately walking in on you two was one of my first memories." Naruto was full out laughing by now, especially when he saw the blush show on Iruka's face over this. Deciding to save his poor sensei from eternal embarrassment, he asked a typical Naruto question.  
  
"So, can we finish this discussion at the Ramen bar?"  
  
"Your hungry again? I guess my financial status really is going back to normal." Iruka replied walking out, trying to sound sincere but the laughter in his voice showed how much he really didn't care.  
  
After making their way to the ramen bar, Naruto walking at a pace a little faster then necessary, almost as if he didn't want to be late to meet someone, but as they reached the ramen bar, it was practically deserted.  
  
Moments passed with little progress or conversation, when suddenly someone walked up and took a seat next to Iruka. Iruka glanced over for a second, wondering why someone had chosen to sit next to him when the entire bar was empty before making a double take.  
  
'I swear I just saw Kakashi.' He thought. But it was during the second glance that he realized it actually was Kakashi. The next thing he knew there was a hand on his upper thigh and Kakashi casually gave Iruka an offer.  
  
"Iruka, let's buy someone ramen.to go."  
  
By now, Iruka was in such a state of shock he could barely stammer out the words; "You remember everything, don't you?"  
  
"Yep!" Kakashi replied happily. At least, Iruka thought he replied happily. With his mask being on and Kakashi's tone of voice, it was really hard to tell exactly how he replied. But Iruka had gotten to think that by now he'd learned how to read Kakashi. Finally realizing what was happening, Iruka yelled to the cook in an anxious voice;  
  
"Yes, can you hurry with that and make sure it's to go!" before remembering why he was there in the first place. Looking over to Naruto he spoke;  
  
"Naruto.." but he was interrupted when Naruto replied quickly with;  
  
"There was a thing I saw on the way, something interesting which I wanted to see again, bye!" And he was gone before Iruka could speak another word.  
  
SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
  
Meanwhile, back at that interesting thing which Naruto wanted to see again, which he was now watching from a tree. While Naruto was seated in this tree he was side tracked by a sound he wasn't suspecting.  
  
Unfortunatly for Naruto, the interesting thing heard this sound and began walking towards it, which also happened to be near the tree. With the thing walking so close to the tree, Naruto started to get nervous and restless, soon losing his group and inadvertently, falling directly on top of his interesting thing. Without getting up right away as one would normally do, Naruto stayed in his place and tried to pass everything off as an everyday event.  
  
"Hi Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke on the other hand was currently feeling a underlying sense of déjà vu.as well as an incredible urge to kiss the lips of the boy who had just landed on top of him. Feeling slightly alarmed with himself and the uncharacteristic thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts which almost seemed to be memories he was watching from the outside looking in, he did a natural reaction. Jumped to his feet hurridly, pushing a blushing Naruto off of on top of him.  
  
Sasuke, by now was fuming angrily. "NARUTO! What in kami's name where you doig in that tree? And not to mention, why did this include you falling on top of me!"  
  
Back to Naruto, who was preparing his usual response. "I was just.wait a minute, how'd you know my name?"  
  
"Baka! We have class together and I sit next to the object of your drooling everyday."  
  
A small wave of panic blossomed in Naruto's eyes when suddenly he realized that Sasuke thought he'd been watching Sakura, allowing relief to flood through Naruto.  
  
'I wonder what he'd say if he knew I was actually watching him?' Naruto thought and pondered actually asking Sasuke this before he realized that then he'd be admitting exactly what he was trying to avoid Sasuke finding out.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand as we know, is very perceptive. Noticing the strange changes of emotions in his eyes he spoke out;  
  
"Naruto.?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting someone, away from here, you know, far far away from here, so I'll just be going.now!" And not so much as a cloud of dust Naruto was on his way to being as far from Sasuke as possible.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Sasuke wondered even as he did begin leaping after Naruto.  
  
SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASU  
  
Naruto, this time being in such a rush to get away from Sasuke, nearly ran over Sakura, knocking her over in the process.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going you baka! What're you in such a rush to get away from or to anyway?"  
  
"Ano, sorry Sakura-chan. I was uhh, escaping from Sasuke."  
  
"Why'd you want to escape from Sasuke?" She asked, completely confused. From what she remembered, Naruto should be doing the opposite.  
  
"Sakura, do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yes, including that I have no chance with Sasuke. Which is why I'm so confused. Lee on the other hand. Hey! Don't change the subject! I thought Iruka said you had all your memories back, so why would you be running from Sasuke.or.don't you still love him?"  
  
But what neither of them heard, was the gasp from within the trees. 


	3. Part 3

"Sakura-chan, how could you eve ask that? Of course I do. But he doesn't. Doesn't love me, doesn't remember. I'm not about to walk up to him and say "Hi! I'm Naruto. You loved me 50 years ago even though I'm a demon and most of the village hated us for it, want to come back to my place?"  
  
In his shock from the previous statement he had just overheard, Sasuke lost his grip on the tree and feel on top of Naruto. This time with another shock of déjà vu, but very likely this time because the same thing had just happened moments prior.  
  
"Sasuke! What were you doing in that tree?" Naruto shouted, but in the anger, you could also hear a hint of embarrassment, and even fear.  
  
"Ano.practicing my chakra control." Sasuke answered as calmly as possible considering the current situation. Although at this, they heard a small giggle from Sakura as she added:  
  
"Now why does this seem extremely familiar to me?"  
  
"SAKURA!" Naruto fumed.  
  
"Well, I guess I should take that as my hint to be on my way!" Sakura began as she turned.  
  
"I'm going to kill you later!"  
  
"Perhaps. But you'd have to get out from under Sasuke first and from what I remember that doesn't happen often." She finished walked away, at what seemed like a slightly faster pace then normal.  
  
As Sasuke began to stumble to his feet, he asked:  
  
"And what the hell does she mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto stated suspiciously.  
  
"And there's this thing I need to do, an interesting thing, somewhere away, far away from yo- err here. Gotta go!"  
  
"Not this time!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing onto Naruto and preventing him from further escaping.  
  
"You have a little explaining to do first!"  
  
Naruto was panicking. It's not something he tried to do very often but given the situations he'd been in, today he felt he'd been doing very well. 'Kami, what do I say?' Was the first rational thought through Naruto's mind?  
  
"Ahh! Sasuke watch out! Duck!" Naruto yelled.  
  
And as Sasuke ducked, he let go of Naruto who took advantage of this fact and well, ducked away. Realizing what had happened, Sasuke stood up again.  
  
"Kuso! I can't believe that baka just tricked me!" He said before once again leaping off after Naruto.  
  
SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
  
Later that night  
  
Sasuke had finally caught up with Naruto, the aforementioned baka was sitting in front of a house, when suddenly the door opened and out walked Kakashi with Iruka following hand in hand. Kakashi looked around for a minute to see if anyone was looking, seeing Naruto, he proceeded to give Iruka a kiss good-bye. It wasn't until after doing so that Iruka noticed Sasuke farther back and pointed him out to Kakashi. Kakashi showed no surprise but and shouted;  
  
"Mou.frosting! Cake." Before walking of  
  
Sasuke felt a tinge of surprise but waved it off thinking: 'After all. It is Kakashi. No, nothing is surprising with Kakashi around.'  
  
Suddenly Iruka ended that train of thought. "So, what are you boys doing here?"  
  
"I was coming to see you, but I don't know why Sasuke's here." Naruto stated calmly for once that day.  
  
"I was chasing after Naruto, I have an important question that I believe without a doubt he can answer." Sasuke commented.  
  
"Naruto, I need a word with you, about that thing." Iruka suddenly spoke.  
  
"What thing?" Naruto asked seemingly oblivious to what Iruka actually meant.  
  
"That thing about CAKE and FROSTING."  
  
"OH! That thing, good idea! Great idea actually Iruka-sensei. Let's get to that conversation, in the house.ALONE! Very private conversation that is."  
  
"About.cake?"  
  
"Yes family secret." Iruka answered quickly.  
  
"But you're not family." Retorted a confused Sasuke.  
  
"Small villages like this, we're bound to be related somehow." Naruto yelled dragging Iruka into the house.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who had actually stayed to watch the events take fold.  
  
"You heard them, family recipe."  
  
"BUT THEY AREN'T FAMILY!"  
  
"Could be, Iruka practically raised Naruto, they're like father and son."  
  
"Naruto doesn't have a father?"  
  
"Yes he does, I just told you, Iruka and him are like family."  
  
"But they really aren't."  
  
"No, but Iruka's practically Naruto's father."  
  
"So Naruto has no family?"  
  
"Didn't we just go through this? You see."  
  
SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU  
  
Back with Iruka and Naruto  
  
"What did Sasuke want to ask you about?" Iruka asked Naruto.  
  
"I don't know. You know those secretive types don't tell you anything until they have to. So then you can't not answer."  
  
"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled he knew Naruto was trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Alright! Alright. He overheard Sakura and I talking earlier, and I've been avoiding him ever since."  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing to big.just the fact that I love him and completely remember my past life.him really. Yeah, that was about it."  
  
"Sakura remembers everything now?"  
  
"Yeah just about. She like using it to her advantage too..."  
  
"Does Sasuke remember?"  
  
"Oh well yeah-"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"So what were you doing talking about everything in front of him?" Iruka asked.  
  
"We weren't, he was spying and fell on me from out of a tree."  
  
Iruka was about to commented when they were interrupted by an outraged voice coming from the open window.  
  
"I was NOT spying! And you fell on me first!"  
  
"SASUKE!" Yelled both Iruka and Naruto simultaneously. They might not be related but they sure act enough alike.  
  
"Are you spying?" "AGAIN!" Naruto added after a second.  
  
"Nope, just passing by and happened to overhear your conversation."  
  
"And how long have you been "passing by?"  
  
"Only since Kakashi left. So this is that 'Secret family recipe' for cake?"  
  
"We were getting there." Naruto offered in to defend them a little.  
  
"Well since I'm here would you both mind filling me in on some things? Like that kiss?" Sasuke asked softly.  
  
"Frosting." Was all Iruka could manage.  
  
"What else do you want to know?" Naruto asked; half considering to tell Sasuke the answers to the questions he knew he was provoking. Watching as Sasuke stopped talking through the window and came in the house. Maybe Iruka knew what Naruto was thinking, or perhaps by now he'd learned better, but he walked out of the room.  
  
"You love me, or well, you did?" He asked  
  
"Yes I do.I DID." Naruto answered softly and hesitantly.  
  
"But you don't know me."  
  
"I know you better then you think."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... um." Naruto stumbled, looking around for Iruka, but finally noticing his old sensei had left the room, continued anyway.  
  
"I knew you in our past lives. do you remember anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"Past lives? You know who we were? And I'm not sure. I keep getting bits and fragments of feelings and days but it's as if I was watching a story happen through someone else's eyes. But it's things, with people I never knew, and never did." Sasuke replied cautiously.  
  
"I think maybe some of your memories are coming back. and yeah, I do know who we were. I remember everything from my past life.wait a minute, what feelings?"  
  
"Who were we?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. But what feelings and for WHO?"  
  
"It's nothing. So we died and now we're.us again?"  
  
"Sort of. But WHAT feelings and for WHO?" Naruto demanded this time. He wasn't going to back down and Sasuke knew it just by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Well when you fell on me earlier, I kind of wanted to kiss you. and I feel some odd underlying need to protect you. But there's small other stuff."  
  
"Other stuff? For who?" Naruto asked, his eyes downcast. But by now, Sasuke was getting a little nervous as well.  
  
"You. Oh! Naruto! Watch out, DUCK!" And with that, Sasuke ran back out of Iruka's house. And all Naruto was left to think was;  
  
"He stole my exit!" 


	4. Part 4

'I had to escape. T o many emotions surging through me at once, all of them trying to make themselves known. But most of all - denial. This morning, I was Sasuke. Now I'm Uchiha Sasuke former ninja of Konoha who loved Uzumaki Naruto - no. Who loved a boy?'  
  
"No!" I screamed out. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"You know, the first sign of insanity is speaking to yourself aloud."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
"I was just going for a walk. Trying to straighten out all of the thoughts in my head. Trying to remember what took place in this life, and what took past in my last before I remembered it didn't really matter."  
  
"You were reincarnated?" I asked. Just how many people did this happen too?  
  
"Hai. I had used to be on your team. For the longest time I had the biggest puppy love crush on you. I thought I was in love, while the boy who I would learn to love tried to impress me."  
  
"Hn. Did we - did we ever date?" I asked. 'Did I ever date a girl?'  
  
"Ii- Demo, I thought you had your memories?"  
  
"Iie, only what. Naruto told me."  
  
"Oh. Iie. We did go on a date once - I finally got what I wanted an you gave in. We though it'd go alright. Then I realized I really did care about Lee, and you realized you loved him. No matter how much time you'd spent denying it." Sakura shook her head at the memories.  
  
"Actually, I should've known that from the first moment you defended him and called me annoying. You barely knew him then and you were already ready to protect him."  
  
"Iie. It can't be. I still don't believe it. What about my parents? My... friends? Didn't I care what they thought?"  
  
"Sasuke.I'm not the right person to tell you this."  
  
"Just.tell me Sakura."  
  
"Iie. You know, most of the time you're very different from your past self. Less. pain in your life. Less loneliness. I don't -and - won't be the one to end that. It's selfish, but I can't do it. You'll have to remember on your own, or ask the one person who does have the right to tell you. He always knew more about you then anyone else ever had the chance to anyway."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Talk to Naruto."  
  
"Hn."  
  
With a final look of apology, and perhaps a little pity for the boy she once adored, Sakura left.  
  
'I don't love him. I'm not the same Sasuke I was in the past and even Sakura said so. And next time I see him - when I see him I'll tell him.'  
  
It wasn't until much later that Sasuke would get his chance. It was when Sasuke was walking through the woods when he came upon Naruto that he would.  
  
"What're you doing here?" He asked, causing Naruto to look back towards him. Naruto didn't look very shocked.  
  
"Just.remembering. Those marks up on those trees are from some of the days we spent working on our chakra control. Even after we mastered reaching the top, it wasn't good enough. We had to be able to go up and down."  
  
"Hn. I'm not him you know. I don't even have his memories. The only relation I have to him is his name and physical appearance."  
  
"Hai. I know. You're very different from the old Sasuke. Both before, and after."  
  
"Before and after?"  
  
"Before and after us. But then, I was one of the only people who knew before everyone else what you were truly like."  
  
"What happened in my last life? Sakura refuses to tell me, and I tried asking Kakashi and Iruka once, and they only told me the same thing she did. To ask you."  
  
"You were an orphan, like me. But you had known your parents. Your brother Itachi killed them. You'd made it your goal - Iie, rather your reason to live in life to kill him. Kill him and avenge your parents' death. And getting the power to do so."  
  
"Iie! Itachi would never! Itachi gave us life to protect me!"  
  
"IIE! Itachi would NEVER -"  
  
"HAI HE WOULD! You don't know what it was life looking at you sometimes. Looking at you and either seeing nothing, or your need for power and thirst to kill the only family you had left alive."  
  
"Why should I believe you? Believe anything you say? For all I know, you could be making up every word of this! Why should I take the word of some baka? Some monster!"  
  
"Because. I would never lie to you." The tone in Naruto's voice hadn't changed at all, but Sasuke could see the pain in his eyes. The look of a boy who'd been betrayed by the one person he counted on most. The same look Sasuke had had when he'd realized his brother had killed his family. And there was a part of Sasuke that wanted to run to Naruto, beg for his forgiveness. Tell him he never meant a word of it - but his pride made him continue.  
  
"Maybe I loved you then - if that was even ever me - if I was him, but now - in this life, I never will. I could never love some dobe life you. Who knows, maybe before I just took pity on you."  
  
Nothing in Sasuke could've prepared him for the reaction this caused Naruto to have. The pure look of someone whose heart and soul have been ripped apart and been jumped on this there was nothing left. Leaving nothing left but feelings of anger and hurt. The look cut deep into him. Making him doubt if he had ever really meant the words he had just said. And the part of him that was always they're telling him things would be ok - was gone.  
  
"Maybe one day, when you want to know the truth, ask Iruka. But if you ever come near me again, I'll show you just how much of a monster I can be." Spoke Naruto in a dead calm voice.  
  
And all Sasuke knew as he watched Naruto disappear through the tree's was he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. Both of them. Sasuke spent the next few weeks in torture. The more he tried to forget who he had once been, the more he remembered who he really was. The memories good, and like all memories, the bad.  
  
The first memories to come were good, times laughing with his parents and family, times before Itachi would change. But the second set came when he saw Naruto again. A Naruto so cold and emotionless that he'd turned into the mirror of Sasuke in his previous life. It was Kakashi talking to Iruka that really reminded him. Reminded him of coming home to find his parents dead. Itachi's words that he wasn't worth enough to kill. And his vows to one day avenge his parents.  
  
Memories of being completely alone. Living day in and day out to train, days of considering going to Orochiamaru for the power to kill Itachi.  
  
But the worst memories were his memories of Naruto. A Naruto full of life and energy. He remembered that now. Naruto being orphaned as well, an entire village hating him, and even more desiring the curse he was forced to live with. And yet, Naruto had been happy. And he'd been nearly the same in this life until he'd come along. Come along and killed the boy who's existence had saved his own so many times. 


	5. Guess what this one's called? Part 5

When Sasuke did finally go to see Iruka, Iruka wasn't very.pleased. Actually, Sasuke was sure that if Kakashi hadn't been there, Iruka would've killed him. Sasuke was even surer that if Kakashi hadn't been his teacher first in this life, he would've killed him as well.  
  
"What do YOU want?"  
  
"To talk about my past life. Naruto."  
  
"Why would you care now? Four months later?"  
  
"Because I remember."  
  
"Why should I tell you now? You'll only hurt him more."  
  
"Iruka."  
  
"What Kakashi? You know as well as I do that it's true! Naruto might as well be dead because of him. Again."  
  
"What do you mean again? It wasn't my fault the first time!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"Iruka, he died protecting Konoha."  
  
"Kakashi, you know as well as I do that wouldn't have killed him. No. Sasuke died protecting Konoha. The Kyubi's chakra healed him as it always did. He killed himself to be with Sasuke again."  
  
"Iruka, please tell me."  
  
"Why should I? So he can die again?"  
  
"Iruka! He deserves to know."  
  
"And I can't tell him. I didn't know you - know Sasuke. He was only my student in the training academy."  
  
Sasuke looked from Iruka to Kakashi who shook his head as well.  
  
"I didn't know you either. I know your physical strengths and weaknesses, but only two people knew you emotionally. Sakura, when you let her and Naruto."  
  
"Sakura already refused to talk to me."  
  
"Then you'll have to go to Naruto."  
  
"I can't. He. hates me. He'd probably kill me if I gave him the chance too."  
  
"He did then too. In fact he nearly did once, and would've if I hadn't stopped the fight. But somehow he got past it all then, and if you give him the chance, maybe he will now."  
  
"Arigotou." Sasuke said, running out in hopes of finding Naruto.  
  
However, finding Naruto when he didn't want to be found was never very easy, for anyone. Moreover, in this life he had twice as much practice. Along with all the memories he had of his previous life, he had all the training in this one. It was only when Sasuke was about to give up looking that he realized where Naruto was. A memory of the day Sakura and I had agreed to go on the date. I'd been searching for him all day and all night. The look on his face when he first found out had been so betrayed. It was only slightly before then I think that he'd realized he wasn't really in love with Sakura, and that he actually did love me.  
  
It was after the date when Sakura and I realized what idiots we'd been to the people who we actually cared about. I'd run off to find Naruto and couldn't find him anywhere. I'd given up trying to find him and was walking through the woods when I.. NO! Oh Kami! How could I have.? I told him I would never love him in the same place where I told him I always would.  
  
Then the dam opened. Every memory I still hadn't remembered came rushing in. The day fighting Haku. Fighting Itachi, Orchiamaru. my life. Everything. From my favorite color to the exact color of Naruto's eyes when he was getting angry I remembered. Moreover, I was Sasuke. Both sets of my memories. Now I understood what Sakura meant when she said she was trying to sort between them. One life blurred into the next.  
  
"Trying to remember what took place in this life, and what took past in my last before I remembered it didn't really matter."  
  
Sakura was right. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is for some reason we were given another chance at life. And I knew exactly where Naruto was.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Go away Sasuke."  
  
"Now why would I do that - dobe? Or are you to scared?" And I watched as just for a moment his eyes widened and the old Naruto was there.  
  
"You know, for a moment - you sounded like him."  
  
"Wasn't it you who first told me? I am he."  
  
"You'll never be Sasuke. Leave! Why are you even here?"  
  
"Finding you. Just like I did last time, and every time after. Although soon it got easy to know where you'd be. A hiding place isn't very hidden after it's revealed."  
  
"Hai. Very good Sasuke. You got a memory. Am I supposed to clap for you? Cheer maybe?"  
  
"Baka! I didn't get a memory back. I got all my memories back."  
  
His eyes widened once again. Emotionless dark eyes becoming a bit brighter. A bit more of their sky blue. And once more, I could read him like a book as I always could. Hope, hurt, disbelief, mistrust. But I also saw the one I was afraid I'd never see again. Love. Although how he could even care about me - let alone love me, I'll never understand. If I was he, I'd still be trying to kill me, memories or not. But that'd always been the difference between us. Naruto could change from emotion to emotion like he could clothes, but I was always stuck on one.  
  
"So why should I care now? You already promised never to love me again, and haven't you already broken enough for the both of us? All I ever get out of a relationship with you is a whole lot of pain, hurt, and being left behind and alone again."  
  
"Because. The previous one superceded my last promise. I promised to love you forever remember?"  
  
He didn't believe me. But that wasn't going to warn me off, he wouldn't believe me the first time I tried telling him either. And now remembering what it was once like to have him, I couldn't let him go again. I don't know how he did it honestly. Being alone.  
  
"You could never love a monster like me remember? All you did was pity me."  
  
"Naruto-baka. All the Kyubi has ever been to me is a blessing."  
  
"It's far from a blessing."  
  
"Gomen. Gomen nasai. For what I said, and for leaving you alone again when I'd promised I never would."  
  
"You died. And because of that.blessing as you call it, I was forced to live."  
  
"So how did you die?"  
  
"I don't know really. All I remember is watching them bury you, put up that gravestone and begging the Kyubi to just let me die. And after that I don't remember anything."  
  
"You know, you could've been Hokage after that."  
  
"But what's the point of being Hokage without being able to boss you around?"  
  
"You'd just love that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"It's my greatest dream in life. But then, I did love everything about you. Even those freaky eyes of yours trying to steal all my moves."  
  
"Now why on earth would I want your moves? They wouldn't get me anywhere."  
  
"I lived longer then you did, didn't I?"  
  
"By a week!"  
  
"But that was one week longer then you!"  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't! I just used those moves to my advantage."  
  
"Want to show me some of those moves back at my place?"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke!"  
  
"What dobe? It's been 50 long years! We have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Sasuke, for some reason I'm getting the idea that your version of catching up has nothing to do with talking."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, you're still using your mouth."  
  
"Hentai! Sasuke you are a bigger hentai then Kakashi AND Jiraiya with their books!"  
  
"Hey, if I remember right, you're the one who was caught with a copy."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were on page 213!"  
  
"I started on 103!"  
  
"Ha! So, you admit it! That's over 100 pages!"  
  
"Oh don't act so righteous! You weren't innocent either! You enjoyed yourself later!"  
  
"NOW who's the hentai?"  
  
"Don't you start on me! I remember how long you waited to get off me when you fell on me while you spied on Sakura and I."  
  
"Hey you did earlier that - hey wait. Speaking of -"  
  
"Sakura. We do owe her quite the, 'Thank You.' "  
  
"She was right though."  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ Owari.~ 


End file.
